1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for communicating over computer networks, and in particular, to digital conferencing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital conferencing, sometimes referred to as online chat, has become an increasingly useful tool for Web site operators in communicating with users visiting their Web site. However, using many conventional systems, navigation from one web page to another can interfere with the chat user interface.